Dulnaerian Religion
The Immortal Order The 10 Creators Eons ago, 10 beings of immense power created the world, its echo planes, the Sea Above and the Storm Below. The names of these beings are lost to time. After the debacle of the Cyletherian experiment, the Creators began to plan for the next iteration of sentience. The most important decision reached at this time was a policy of non-interference. Their own intervention in punishing Magalus and his followers had drastically altered the world. This time, a system would be devised and implemented, truly giving the new sentients the ability to ascend to their own greatness. After this, They would withdraw beyond the planes. This decision was not unanimous. One dissenter, out of love for its creation, did not want to leave its children floundering in the darkness. The rest of the great beings left it no choice, and after the First Five awakened, they left the worlds behind. No evidence exists for any direct contact with the Ten since that moment, and the 100 Immortals have never shared (though they would not be likely to do at any rate!) any knowledge of such an event occurring with them. Indirect contact on the other hand, is believed to have happened at least once in the current age. The great warlock who became Immortal, Asmodeus, is believed to have contacted the Ten, or at least that dissenting one, during his oath to use all the power he could to destroy the 10,000 Demons. Scholars theorize that It allowed the tiefling to use the Creative Power itself in the ritual he used to banish demonkind back to the Abyss. The 100 Immortals The 100 Immortals fill the place occupied by deities on other worlds. The true number of their ranks is not known, rather the title is a simplification. Most adventurers do not follow a specific﻿ "god", but a "family" of them. Most families uphold a particular set of beliefs that influence the people that follow them. Popular Families Aesirgard The patrons of the Shadarkai and other peoples of the Ning-Valla. Kregg Aezu Gyktan Seldarine The First Immortal After sacrificing himself against the dragon Lisharrack, the great Courtless Eladrin General, Corellon Larethian rose from the dead, and ascended to the Sea Above. He became known to his people as the Immortal General, and all eladrin paid homage to him, grateful for the sacrifice he made. Later, other eladrin whose extraordinary deeds in life allowed them to be reborn in the Astral Sea joined Corellon. Together they built Arvandor, Home of the Exalted Fey. Recognized by the fey as the patron saints of their people, they were called Seldarine, or Greatest Family, in the fey language. The Family Corellon Larethian The Great General, Corellon is still the exemplar of eladrin leadership. In Arvandor, he leads Wild Hunts and holds court with the archfey. Sehanine Moonbow The patroness of fey magic and healing, her silver hair is a sign that she was once a Winter Courtier. Erevan Illesere The Elven Wanderer, revered mostly by elf warriors, Erevan spends much of his time patrolling the outskirts of Arvandor. Lolth The Queen of the Drow, though technically no longer welcome to Arvandor, is still a member of the family. The exact reason for her banishment has not been shared with mortals, though her priestesses make it clear that she could not tolerate Courtly restrictions and left of her own accord. The 1000 Spirits This is the category that was made to include all of the primal spirits into the divine power structure when elves were assimilated into the Hiatic Empire. Again, the number given is not the actual number of spirits, but a designation of power designed by the Astral Ascendant. The 10000 Demons The demonic plague on the world ebbs and flows over time. How or why these creatures came to be is another mystery, as is how they are able to establish cults among mortals. Currently, their Abyssal home is closer to the world than it has been since the Fall of the Empire, and demon cults are rampant in most cities.﻿ http://raesasaga.wikia.com/wiki/RaesaSaga_Main Back to Main